hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3211 (14th November 2011)
Summary Annalise decides to talk to Rob about their relationship problems, but is annoyed when he stands her up. However, she is unaware that Rob has been injured in a hit-and-run accident caused by Ethan. Cheryl plans a surprise party for Brendan, but is left disappointed to learn that he has left without contacting her. Jacqui tries to avoid Rhys, but he is desperate to talk to her. Plot Will and Theresa bump into Ethan, but give him the cold shoulder. Warren tells Ethan that he should just get in his car and keep driving. Annalise isn't in a good mood but refuses to tell Scott why. Doug and Leanne welcome Ethan back, and Leanne invites him to the party at the SU Bar later that day. He is a bit snappy with them, and they are left concerned for him. Cheryl is convinced that Brendan will be found not guilty and plans a big party. Gilly thinks it will be too much for him. Will wants to go the party at the SU bar, but Theresa would rather go to the party for Brendan. Will reminds her that they don't know Brendan. Lawrence and Louis hear a song from their band on the radio but argue over whether it sounds good or not. Ste lies to Cheryl about being unable to help for the party as he is babysitting for Amy. Warren tells Cheryl that he thinks she is wasting her time as Brendan isn't the party type. Theresa unintentionally offends Will and he leaves. Annalise and Theresa awkwardly discuss their relationship problems. Gilly tells Ste that he also thinks the party isn't a good idea. Rhys goes to see Jacqui and is suspicious when Sinead also tells him that Jacqui would be pleased to see him, with Theresa saying the exact same thing earlier. Ethan tries to talk to Theresa, but she reminds him that they can't be friends as she's dating Will. Ethan tells Theresa that he regrets ruining things with her, but she tells him to leave. Annalise is disappointed when Rob declines her offer of spending the night together. Cheryl awaits for Brendan to be released. Jacqui tells Rhys that they can talk tomorrow. Scott tells Annalise that if he was Rob, he wouldn't pick a football match over spending time with her. Ethan decides to leave Leanne, despite her protests. Louis makes a move on her. Ash convinces Annalise to order a wine instead of orange juice at the SU bar, and tells her to stop whining about Rob, which she agrees. Sinead dares Bart to run through the rain naked. He starts taking his clothes off as an unimpressed Ste walks past. Ste and Ethan have a confrontation and Ethan spots Sinead and Bart kissing. Laurence is furious to learn that Louis has lied to him and storms off. Cheryl is disappointed to learn that Brendan has gone without messaging her. He comforts her and they kiss. Theresa spots a downbeat Rhys drinking alone, and encourages Rhys to sort out his problems with Jacqui now if he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. Annalise worries when Rob doesn't arrive at the SU Bar after the game finished. Scott tells Annalise to enjoy time without Rob. She phones him and tells him to meet her at The Dog in the Pond. Ethan begins driving in his car whilst texting Theresa and Liberty, asking to see them. He ends up running someone over, and discovers that he's knocked down Rob. He gets back in the car and speeds off, leaving Rob lying unconscious in the middle of the road. Cast Regular cast *Annalise - Tamaryn Payne *Ash - Holly Weston *Bart - Jonny Clarke *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Doug - PJ Brennan *Ethan - Craig Vye *Gilly - Anthony Quinlan *Jacqui - Claire Cooper *Leanne - Jessica Forrest *Rhys - Andrew Moss *Rob - David Atkins *Scott - Calvin Demba *Sinead - Stephanie Davis *Ste - Kieron Richardson *Theresa - Jorgie Porter *Warren - Jamie Lomas *Will - James Atherton Guest cast *Laurence - Himself *Louis - Himself Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:2011